Meap
|shows = Phineas and Ferb |films = Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Pictured) |games = Phineas and Ferb Ride Again |voice = Lorenzo Lamas |personality = Cute, tough |appearance = Small pink and white alien |occupation = To stop crime |goal = Bring villians to justice |home = space |family = Unnamed mother-in-law |friends = Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Garbog |enemies = Mitch |likes = Having friends |powers = A mouth that spits out a rainbow |dislikes = Villains |fate = Captures Mitch |quote = "Meap!" }} Meap was an Intergalactic Security Agent, who traveled around the universe helping any planet that was in danger. His nemesis was the evil Mitch. At one point, Meap crashed on the planet Earth, and faced the trials of dealing with humans and new customs ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Career Meap came from a species of sentient beings that spoke only in the form of the word "meap." Very well trained, he joined an organization and became an Intergalactic Security Agent. He traveled around the galaxies in a very high-tech spaceship, and constantly matched tides with a fellow sentient member, Mitch ("The Chronicles of Meap"). While on Earth While in another pursue of Mitch, Meap was hit by a stray remote-control baseball from humans Phineas and Ferb, causing his ship to crash into the planet Earth. Landing in the backyard of the boy's house, Meap was an immediate interest to the boys, who were intrigued by his language, race, and the fact that they considered him "cute." Meap, however, set off after Candace while they were distracted, and began a pursue of Mitch, who was hot on Meap's trail, tracking him via his ship. Meap became entangled in a Bango-Ru convention, since Candace mistook Meap for a Bango-Ru doll. He eventually left the convention with Candace, who he vigorously tried to explain via pictures that he was an alien and that Mitch (who had arrived on Earth and captured the boys and Isabella) was his nemesis, and not his "father" as she thought. Eventually, Meap confronted Mitch on his spaceship in the sky, facing off against him and winning. Meap then thanked the Humans for their help ("The Chronicles of Meap"). A few months later, he gets a picture of Phineas, Ferb and Candace for Christmas ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). When Phineas and Ferb were in the rebuilt Rollercoaster with their friends flying in space, Meap came in his spaceship waving at them and saying "Meap!" He was also seen dancing in Carpe Diem alongside Mitch ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") Personality and traits Meap was a very brute force. While being small and of seemingly weak demeanor, Meap could easily take on an opponent more than twice his size, showing either a straight face or utter amusement. He seems to be able to shoot a destructive "rainbow beam" from his mouth. He enjoys his job, as he is very good at it, and will smile while on missions. As all members of his race, Meap speaks with a complete straight face when speaking his native language, never truly blinking. Meap is very friendly, open to other races with a smile. He was quick to adapt to a level while crashed on the planet Earth, though he was still unaware of several elements, especially to people not understanding his language. He, like humans, is easily annoyed when people are unable to comprehend the simplest of things. Meap hates and fears his mother-in-law, calling her a "monster" and running away from her ("The Chronicles of Meap"). '']] Background Information *Meap's voice was provided by veteran voice actor Lorenzo Lamas. *Meap has Powerpuff eyes like most of the "Bango-Ru" he was mistaken to be. *Meap is married because he has a mother in-law. (Unless of course, there are different marriage laws in his culture.) *Meap's relation to Mitch is like Agent P's relationship to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Meap's real name is unknown, because he never mentioned it. He was only called Meap because he couldn't say anything else (Unless, that is his name, as Mitch recognized him). *Meap uses a pink hat, which seems to be part of his body, as he wears it so much *Meap is mentioned in the episode "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". *Phineas and Ferb fixed his friend Garbos's ship once. *Meap can speak English, but only when he wears the universal mustache translator. *Meap has a similar appearance to Mitch. This implies that both of them are of the same species. *His "rainbow beam" could possibly be a subtle reference to the meme 'Shoop da Whoop" in which the titular character, Dr Octagonapus, does the same thing. Appearances and References *"The Chronicles of Meap" (First appearance) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Cameo) *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" (Mentioned only) *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" (pictured) *"Ferb TV" *"Meapless in Seattle" Category:Males Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes